


Three Unexpected NYE Kisses

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [50]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, PWP, Romance, kakasaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: NYE Prompt. KakaSaku. 3 unexpected NYE kisses.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: Tumblr request [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/601540
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Three Unexpected NYE Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nibbler747](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nibbler747/gifts).



“What was that for?” asked Kakashi as Sakura passed by him, pecking him on the cheek.

“To thank you for helping with the party. Thank you for grabbing the cookies,” said Sakura.

Kakashi shrugged, returning to his book.

His mask hid the light blush on his cheeks.

* * *

Sakura laughed as the puppy leapt up, licking her face.

“You’re supposed to be in bed,” said Sakura, picking up the puppy. “I’ll be right back,” she called to their guests, returning the puppy to the puppy pen with its brothers and sisters.

“I thought one got out,” mumbled Pakkun, exhausted, lifting his head. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” said Sakura, gently tucking the puppy in again.

* * *

Sakura’s fingers gripped the sheets, her back arching as she gasped, tensing, trembling, all while her other hand gripped Kakashi’s thick hair. Her legs writhed, tightened and fell open on Sakura’s sigh.

Her heartbeat still leaving her head spinning, Sakura’s fingers gently carded through Kakashi’s hair, smoothing his abused scalp.

“What was that for,” asked Sakura, heady and languorous.

Stroking her flank, Kakashi rested his head against Sakura’s inner thigh.

“No reason,” he said, his sinful eye-crease grin teasing her.

Her heart skipping, Sakura leaned down to repay the favour.

* * *

THE END.


End file.
